The End of Us
by G1022
Summary: What if Chris and Alicia hadn't fought in 'Sicut Cervus' (Season 2, Episode 6)? What if Alicia let it go and instead they confessed to each other? Chris would stay with them and not run away and he would still be alive...or maybe not.


'The Ending of Us'

~Alicia&Chris~

~Finale~

Alicia lays on the couch, staring blankly at the TV screen when Chris walks in.

"What are you watching?" he asks, leaning against the wall before walking closer and sitting on the arm of the couch.

"I don't know. It's old, it's recorded. Here." she said, standing up and tossing the remote in his direction.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked, watching her walk away.

She stops and stares at him for a second before replying.

"I saw what you did." she said, her gaze unwavering.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, shaking his head.

"Come on Chris." she said, moving her head.

"What ever you think you saw-" Chris was cut off.

"I know what I saw. Chris, you were watching. They were gonna kill her and you were watching." she said, her voice raising.

"No, I swear." he said, his voice void of any remorse.

"You were gonna stand there and let it happen." she said, getting defensive.

"I would never do that Alicia. I would never do that. Why-why? Why would I ever do that?" he said, standing and moving towards her.

"I don't know, but i'm not going to pretend like it didn't happen." she said, walking towards the exit.

"You can't tell anyone Alicia. Please. Don't. You can't tell anyone. Don't." he says, moving to stop her.

"She's my mom." Alicia said, glancing up at him.

"She's like my mom too. If you tell everybody this lie, what'll happen to us? What'll happen to our family? You'll blow up everything based on what you think you saw." he said, standing completely in front of her now.

Alicia looked down at the ground and thought before looking back up.

"Fine. I won't tell anyone, but stay away from me and my mom." she said, moving to leave again.

Chris grabbed her and pushed her into the wall he was leaning against earlier.

"You know I can't do that." he said, leaning into her.

"Why is that? You never had that problem before the apocalypse." Alicia said, struggling to get away from him.

"You're the only one who understands and accepts me Alicia. You have to have some kind of feelings for me." he said, his cocky side bleeding through.

"You're conceded. Have you seen the way I treat Nick? I treat you no different. Now back off." she said, pushing his chest while rolling her eyes.

"I know when you're lying already Alicia." he said, lifting his hand to hook a finger under her chin.

"And you think I don't know when you are? I said I wouldn't tell, not that I believed you are innocent." she said, glaring at him.

"But you didn't deny you like me, so..." he said, smiling at her.

Her glare deepened before she gave up and bit his finger.

"OW!" he yelled, finally moving away from her to inspect his finger.

"I didn't bite it that hard." she said, rolling her eyes again.

Chris looks up at her before moving in on her again.

"I'll do it again." she said, moving away from him with a glare.

He shrugs before smiling when her back hits a wall.

"What exactly are you trying to do?" he asks, raising an eyebrow at her.

"What are YOU trying to do?" she said, sticking her leg out to keep him away.

He moves her foot before having her pinned to the wall again.

"Trying to get you to admit you like me." he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Never going to happen. Even if I did like you, you'd never know." she said, leaning back against the wall with a huff.

"You aren't denying it either." he said, laughing when she glared at him again.

He leaned towards her face until there noses were touching.

"Little close..." she said, her eyes crossing.

"That's the point." he said, tilting his head forward a little more so their lips could brush.

"Tells me that if I told my mom the truth about her near death I would ruin the family. Yet here he is, trying to kiss me and make me admit that I like him. Me, his step-sister, in the living room where anyone can walk in and see us." she said, making Chris laugh.

"Would you rather go into a bedroom?" he asked, Alicia lightly kneeing him in the shin.

He bends over a little in mock pain before he stands again and pushes their lips together, with much more strength than the first one. Alicia finally giving in and kissing back.

"I still won't admit I like you." she says, when he finally pulls away.

"It's okay. I'll hear it eventually." he says, finally moving so that she could walk away.

~Time Skip~

The place was on fire and everyone was either running or already dead. Nick was refusing to get into the truck.

"Nick come on get in the truck we have to go." Madison yells towards her son.

Nick ignores her and continues to stay where he is while a bunch of walkers come towards him.

"Madison we have to go." Strand says, starting up the truck.

The others continue to yell as the walkers get closer.

"I'll get him." Chris says, jumping down from the truck.

"Chris, no." both Travis and Alicia say.

Chris ignores them and runs towards Nick, trying to get him to come along.

"CHRIS!" Alicia screams as a walker closes in on them.

"Chris go now." Nick said, his tone void of emotion.

"CHRISTOPHER!" Travis screams, the walker getting to close for comfort.

Chris continues to ignore them, his attention on Nick.

"CHRIS!" Alicia screams, one more time, before the walker grabs a hold of Chris.

Chris tries to fit the walker off, but his arm ends up getting bit. Nick stands completely still, knowing that if he moves then he dies as well.

Strand runs from the truck and grabs Madison before they leave in the truck. Nick watching as Chris becomes the walkers dinner.

Alicia and Travis sit in the back of the truck with Ofelia, who just lost her father.

"I never told him I loved him." Travis said, tears streaming down his face.

"Me either." Alicia mumbles, curling in on herself, ignoring the questioning stares from Ofelia and Travis.

…..Well...there we go...I'm still sad over his death...T~T Hope you liked the story :D


End file.
